


Comfort Character

by slytherin_and_applejuice



Series: Poetry [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27562141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherin_and_applejuice/pseuds/slytherin_and_applejuice
Summary: Guess who it's about!
Series: Poetry [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014621
Kudos: 2





	Comfort Character

Hair the color of fall leaves,

Eyes that twinkle like the stars.

You play life like a game,

now I'll never see it any differently again.

You bring me joy at my lowest,

and you're my comfort when I'm down.

Maybe I could try shifting, or even try to manifest it,

but I really wish you were real, and with me, right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who it's about!


End file.
